


Accidents Happen

by Ferith12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: How did you accidentally murder Austria, exactly?”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).



> For the prompt: "I swear it was an accident."

“I swear it was an accident,” Prussia said.

“Sure it was,” Hungary said.

“I said I swear, Hungary, you know I don’t swear lightly.”

“Fine, I’ll believe you, that still doesn’t excuse whatever,” she waved towards the situation generally, “This is. How did you _accidentally_ murder Austria, exactly?”

“So I was out with France and Spain, and we started talking about pianos, I don’t know why. So I told them about Austria’s piano and how fancy it is. One thing led to another and we were very drunk, so I ended up losing a bet and now I have to steal Austria’s piano for France.”

“Accidentally losing a bet doesn’t count as murdering him by accident,” Hungary said.

“It wasn’t murder!” Prussia said, “And I didn’t kill him on purpose. It’s just that I have to take the piano out by myself so I had to rig up all this complex machinery.” Hungary stared at the chaotic mess of weights and pulleys that hung all across the room. “Complex machinery” was not the word she’d use.

“And then Austria came in at just the right time. Wrong time! I mean wrong time!” Prussia finished.

Hungary sighed.

“And it never occurred to you,” she said, “That it might not be a good idea to follow through on a ridiculous bet you made while drunk?” 

“Nope,” Prussia said, then eyed Austria’s crumpled form on the floor, “He’s been out for a while, do you think I should, like, check on him or something?”

Hungary shrugged, “He’s been sort of stressed lately,” she said, “He’s probably using this as an excuse to take a nap.”

“Great,” Prussia said, “Will you help me with the piano, then?”

“No.”

“... Will you not _stop_ me from taking Austria’s piano?”

“Nope.”

“So, are we going to brawl it out then?”

“No, Prussia,” Hungary said, “We are not going to fight in the middle of Austria’s living room.”

They stared at each other, like two rhinoceros beetles deciding who had the bigger horns before commiting to a fight, except the horns were centuries of past spars and fights, and Hungary’s were very definitely bigger.

“Fine,” Prussia said, “I’ll come back later, then.”

“Good luck,” said Hungary, “I’m staying all month.”


End file.
